Saying Goodbye Isn't Always The Best Thing
by AJeff
Summary: Booth decides to leave. Will Temperance run after him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Bones"**

Temperance's newfound feelings for Booth scared her. She loved him, but, the more she thought of the FBI Agent of hers, as Angela would say, the more she wished she didn't feel for him. He was suppose to be nothing more but her partner-in-crime. That's all. But, things weren't always as planned. Why was she suddenly being interrupted at all hours of the night having thoughts of him? Everywhere she turned he was there. It was understandable for him to be at the crime scenes, at the Jeffersonian, or even sometimes after hours having drinks, but now, he occupied not only in her dreams but, in her waking thoughts. It frightened her.

Another day was over. It was a week since she last saw him. She walked out of her building thankful that there was no reason for him to be at her place of business. Yet, she wondered of his whereabouts, wondered if his thoughts were of her. She was missing him.

Booth looked around his empty house, labeled boxes were against the wall. He'd spent packing for the last week and a half. The thought of ever leaving never occurred to him, until he accepted an offer of a transfer to another state. He pondered his new position, weighed the pros and cons, and finally made his decision. Parker, the thought of leaving him broke his heart, but, he had made arrangements with the mother of his child. Booth would drive down every several weeks to be with his son. Rebecca agreed for Parker to spend time with his father on long holiday vacations.

He thought about Temperance, his "Bones" and the days and nights they spent together, even traveling out of town for their investigations. But, nothing ever happened. She'd never allow mixing business with pleasure. He sat on the carpet staring at the empty fireplace. He was unshaven. There were dark shadows under his eyes which showed signs lacking sleep. He hadn't bothered to talk to her about his decision. He was leaving and that was all there was to it.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela sat calmly in the anthropologist's chair the next morning, her hands folded on the desk. Of course, it would have been the artist who would have broken the news to her. After all, nothing went passed her.

Speechless, Temperance stood numbly.

"Bren sweetie, you're hurt because he didn't take the time to tell you about his decision to leave. Is it because you have feelings for him? You've had other agents helping out before, why is Booth so different from the others?"

"I didn't know your part time job was being a shrink," she said in her monotone voice.

"He hasn't left yet, tell him how you feel." Angela sat quietly observing her friend's inability to express herself. "Sweetie, it may be time for him to leave. Maybe, there is nothing more for him here. Or maybe, he just got tired of waiting."

The room was silent, the only sound was chattering from outside her office.

"Bren?"

"What?"

"I said he probably got tired of waiting, waiting for you?"

"Me?"

"You know, he could have turned down that position. You tell me why you think he's leaving," Angela said sympathetically.

"I don't know," she answered flatly. Temperance looked around her room. "The last time I checked, this was my office."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, sweetie, here have a seat." She rose and slowly took steps towards her.

"I'm perfectly fine standing, thank you very much."

"Can I say something to you?"

"Well, Angela, has it ever stopped you?"

She hugged her lightly. "Sweetie, when it comes to your feelings for him, you don't reach out, you don't open up to him. He's not a mind reader. Has it ever occurred to you that Booth was leaving on account of you?"

"Me? I haven't done anything to him. I haven't said anything to him." Temperance defended herself.

"Precisely the point. Maybe, it's about time you did. Tell him you love him."

"I never said I loved him, Ange."

"Sweetie, you never said you didn't. And I know he has feelings for you. You'd better go to him or you're going to lose him."

"He wasn't mine to lose."

"I know you. I know your inner deep feelings, but, he doesn't. And with Booth, you think he hung around to be around us after hours? No, it's because of you."

Angela was right, she was always right, and at times Temperance hated her for it.

"And if you don't go after him, Bren sweetie, someone else will. And it'll be no one else's fault but yours."

**TBC - Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance counted the days before Booth's big move. Not once had he tried contacting her. His replacement reported to the Jeffersonian a couple of days ago. It was final, her partner-in-crime had definitely made his decision of leaving. She questioned herself why he hadn't called or dropped by the institution. They were friends, weren't they? Don't friends call on each other?

Each night she hugged her pillow and laid painfully in bed as she wiped her tears away. Her mind wandered to thoughts of him. She felt her heart breaking slowly into tiny shattered pieces as memories of him flowed into her. Never meant to having thoughts and feelings for him, she cried having no control of her heart. Love was painful. Temperance tried recalling back to a time before he entered her life, she couldn't.

A knock on her door was unexpected. Crawling out of bed, she dragged herself through the darkness of the house.

"Hey, Bones, it's me," said the voice behind the closed door.

Flipping the light switch on, quickly she wiped traces of her tears before opening the door. "Booth," she said. "What...what are you doing here? At this hour."

He glanced at his watch and it read midnight. "Oh. Sorry. Didn't know it was this late. You going to let me in?"

Following her into the living room, Temperance felt his sudden grasp of her arm. Turning to him, her baby blue eyes locked onto his bloodshot ones.

"I'm leaving in...in five days, accepted a position out of st...state," he slurred.

"Thanks for telling me," she answered harshly. "Have you been drinking?" She asked. As he got closer to her, she laid her hand on his chest, an arm length away. "Never mind, I know you've been drinking."

The ex-sniper held up two fingers. "Just two." He held up another. "Three," he answered. "Or four," he laughed. "I forget how much."

"Too much," the novelist scolded.

Booth stood unsteadily, nearly tripping atop of her. Holding on to him, Temperance helped him to the sofa. "Going away party from...the...those guys...at the...at work." He grabbed hold of his head.

"Are you alright?" She asked annoyed, but, yet concerned.

He nodded, then, immediately after, shook his head.

"Good! Serves you right!" Her usual monotone voice squeaked.

"Not too loud, Bones." Covering his ears with his hands, he slowly slid to the sofa and laid in a fetal position.

Softly, Temperance shook him laying a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Booth?"

"Do I look alright? Stu...stu...stupid question," he mumbled. "And don't touch me. The room's spin...ning. Leave me alone! I'm dying here!" He cried out painfully.

Temperance left the room, after a couple of minutes she emerged with a wet washcloth. He was sprawled with a frown on his face. Sitting beside him, the doctor dabbed the cool cloth on his forehead, cheeks and lips. "Better?"

He acknowledged by nodding. "I'll be fine in...a...few min...utes. Let me rest, then, I'll...I'll leave."

"You're in no condition to leave, especially to drive. You're staying here for the night. I don't want you to be a statistic on the road."

"Didn't know you...cared. Bones? I love you. Tell me you...love me, then, I'll...stay. I won't...move away." He spoke with his eyes closed.

"What?" Her eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"Huh? What? You, me...love you. I love you. No more booze for me." Rubbing his eyes, Booth patted her knees. "Night, Bones." Turning his back on her, he dozed off immediately.

**TBC - Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: It's midnight here, time to go to bed. Next time chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Booth woke up to the smell of coffee. His eyes popped open and looked around the unfamiliar place. Unsure of his whereabouts, he blinked his eyes, rubbing them focusing on the woman that stood before him.

"Tell me I've died," he growled softly recognizing his once partner-in-crime.

"Not yet," Temperance said crossing her arms in front of her.

"What the hell am I doing here?" He tried to sit up, but, fell back.

"You tell me," she answered.

"Major hangover." He grabbed hold of his head. "Hope I didn't make a fool out of myself."

"Not more than the usual," she answered sarcastically.

"Not in a mood for jokes, Bones."

"I wasn't joking."

"What day is this?" Booth asked.

"You're in pretty bad shape if you can't remember what day of the week this is. It's Sunday! Don't you remember a thing?"

"No," he moaned. "I've never felt like this before." Yawning, he stretched.

"Oh," sadly, she said, hoping he would have at least remembered telling her of his love for her. Silence filled the room.

"Yell, hit me, do something, Bones. I'm in such a sad shape."

She remained silent. Booth pulled himself up in a sitting position and hung his head down. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"See when you have too much to drink." Sympathetically, she rubbed his back, sitting beside of him. "I made coffee. Why don't you go take a shower first. It will do you good. You'll feel a lot better."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

He stood in the shower allowing the water to hit directly onto his face. After several minutes, he stepped out and stared at his image in the mirror. Looking back at him was someone he's never seen before. He wasn't the arrogant, self-assured ex-sniper, but, someone completely different. He was the love sick agent who at that very moment regretted his move out of state. Booth wanted Temperance in his life, but, she made no inkling of her feelings for him.

Twenty minutes had passed, when finally he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Upon his entrance, Temperance poured him a cup of coffee.

"Sit," she commanded.

He did as he was told.

"Feeling better?" She asked sitting across of him.

"Yeah, thanks." He took several sips of his coffee, then stared at the liquid inside of his cup. Sighing, he gulped the remainder of his drink.

Temperance stared at the person across of her. It saddened her that he would soon be leaving. She had practiced in her mind just exactly what she'd say on her feelings towards him. But, nothing came out of her mouth. His hair was slightly damped, having the urge to reach over to run her fingers through, without thinking, slowly she leant forward raising her hand, but, suddenly caught herself. Immediately, she rose from her seating position shivering at the thought of touching him.

"More?" She asked as she proceeded to pour coffee into his mug.

"Thanks."

"Are you hungry? I could fix you some toast."

He shook his head. Booth sat in silence as he finished his coffee. It was an uncomfortable feeling for the both of them for no one said a thing. Temperance was the one who spoke out first.

"Are you all pack ready to go to your new destination?" She felt her heart slowly falling to pieces.

Leaning back into his chair, Booth looked at her. "Just about. A few more things to do."

"Why didn't you tell me of your plans? I found out from Angela." Softly, she spoke.

Biting his lower lip, he nodded.

"Why are you leaving, Booth? You're leaving Parker?" In actuality, she wanted to blurt out..."YOU'RE LEAVING ME"?

"Thought Rebecca would have given me a hard time, but, she was fine with it. I promised to come back often to see him." He watched for a reaction. There was none. He had expected her to fall apart crying. But, Dr. Temperance Brennan showed no emotions. Glancing at his wrist watch, he stood up.

"Hey. I'd like to apologize for barging in last night. Sorry, to have bothered you," he said apologetically.

"You weren't a bother, Booth. You're never a bother."

"I've taken much of your time. Besides, you probably want to do more writing on that new book of yours today," he said smiling slightly as he headed to her front door. "I'll call you later."

"Okay," she softly replied.

Following his footsteps, he suddenly turned, nearly crashing into her.

"Bones?" He stood closely to her.

"What?"

"I do remember one thing I said to you last night."

Temperance held her breath, her heart pounded loudly as if it was to be ripped out of her chest waiting for those three little words. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"I love you," the FBI agent said. "I remember I said I loved you. Do you know how much you mean to me, Bones? Are you actually going to let me walk out of the door? Out of your life? Aren't you even going to fight for me to stay? Not to move away? You haven't said...I'd like to know how you're..." He sighed loudly. "I love you. And it's not the tequila talking."

**TBC - Chapter 4**

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

She stood in silence at first trying to grasp what he had just professed. The corners of her mouth turned up and she smiled.

They've worked together side by side for some time now. Their relationship had started out as just a job, a forensic anthropologist and an FBI agent solving crimes. But, somewhere along the way, they had become friends. Yet, they argued at times like couples do in a relationship, but, knew where to draw the line making sure no boundaries were being crossed. There were a few glances here and there when one thought the other was not looking. Nothing more.

Temperance was never a people person. So, it surprised her how she allowed him to somehow get close to her. Now he was leaving. She never thought of Booth ever leaving, it crushed her heart when Angela told her of his relocation. A scenario quickly flashed before her.

Flashback

They've been working late, Booth had fallen asleep on her sofa one night. She covered him with a quilt she had gotten out of her bedroom. He stirred a bit as she stroked him gently on his upper right arm until he quieted down. Turning on to his side, he pulled the blanket up to his chin, within seconds she heard the soft sounds of him snoring. She caressed his face lightly, when she was sure he was sound asleep.

The gentle tapping of her keyboard woke him. Throwing the blanket onto the floor, he laid on his back, his hands behind his head, he looked up towards the ceiling.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I didn't realize I was that tired."

"It's okay, Booth. You've had a hard week."

He got up and joined her as she worked on her computer. Standing behind her, gently, he massaged her shoulders. The room was silent, the only sound came from her soft moans of relaxation.

"How's that?"

"Fine, thank you."

"You're a little knotty here." He proceeded to work out the muscles on her neck.

She pulled away quickly for fear of suddenly turning around, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a passion-filled kiss.

"I guess we're done here, Booth. It's late."

"I guess there's nothing more, Bones. I'l see you in the morning." He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ears. She took a few steps away from him.

"Uh, I guess, I'll be going. Goodnight, Tempe."

End of Flashback

Now he was actually leaving, she needed to do or say something. She thought of yanking his arm pulling him back into the living room. Instead, she did the next best thing. "I love you, too," she blurted out.

Booth shook his head running his fingers through his pokey hair. He doesn't know if it was the leftover booze which was still in him which made him angry.

"Now? Now you tell me you love me? Where were you a month ago? A couple of weeks ago? If I knew how you felt, you think I would have put in for a transfer?" Booth blurted out angrily. "Perfect timing, Temperance!"

This was not the reaction she had been expecting. She had wanted for him to have taken her in his arms whispering sweet nothings into her ear, words she wanted to hear when she had said I love you back. Instead, it angered him of her admittance of her love for him.

Temperance stood in shock while Booth ranted away. "So, what do you want me to do now, huh? You think it's easy to go to my head office and have them untransfer me?" He waved his hand into the air.

"Booth?" She spoke calmly.

"What?" He growled.

"You're insane. Positively insane." On saying that, she closed the door on him.

**TBC - Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Booth's flashback is a continuation of Temperance's flashback. I apologize...this is a really short chapter.**

**_She says she loves me! She loves me!_** Booth yelled out loud as he drove away. **_ Who the hell does she think she is? She thinks I could just change my plans for her?_**

The irate ex-sniper parked his SUV, slammed the car door shut and stomped into his house. He felt the veins on the side of his neck protruding due to his anger. Looking at the packed boxes in his living room, he cursed to himself. **_Why now? _**

They have never talked about it. Their one night together.

Flashback

"Uh, I guess I'll be going, Bones."

"You've said that already. But, you're not moving."

"You want me to really leave? I'll stay if you want me to."

He pulled her close. "What are you afraid of?" Not waiting for an answer, he captured her lips. Walking her up against the wall, they slid down onto the floor. He had no idea how they managed to have slipped out of their clothing. He said her named breathlessly.

"Booth," she murmured.

Trailing kisses all over her, she moaned. Pulling her into his arms, he held her tenderly, his lips again met hers.

It had been storming that night. Lightening flashed through the living room. Thunder boomed angrily. She welcomed him inside of her. Everything had been incredible.

End of Flasback

He has thought of that night often. The night she had come to the conclusion that it was just a moment of weakness. Nothing more. He reluctantly agreed to a promise to her not to ever bring up that night of wild passion. Soon after, Booth had been offered to relocate. At first he declined the offer, but, eventually asked to be transferred thinking there would be no future for him with the anthropologist.

Drinking his sorrows away, he hadn't expected to have found himself as an overnight guest at Temperance's house. He stared at the packed boxes which laid throughout his home. Cursing again, he kicked a box which stood in his way. Now unsure, he was in a dilemma of his plans and questioned himself if there would be a chance of spending a lifetime with her, if it were ever possible.

**TBC - Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

Temperance failed to report to work the following Monday. Choking back her tears, she laid sprawled on her bed. She and Booth agreed that nothing ever happened between them. But, something did. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she hugged her pillow. Curled up in a ball, her tears fell freely onto her sheets. Pulling her blanket over her head, she wished that she could so easily erase him from her thoughts and especially from her heart. But, she couldn't, unless someone literally ripped it out of her chest, she would always have him in the alcove of her heart.

She waited for his call after his abrupt departure the previous day, but Booth made no attempt in calling her. As a writer, if this had been a scene, she would have known easily the exact words and scenarios to her book with no difficulty, and also foreseeing the outcome. Her mind was darkened, though, with no thoughts of the next scene of her real life. It saddened her on his reaction towards her. She now regretted her words of love to him.

At the sound of the ringing of her telephone, she answered it quickly. To her disappointment, it wasn't whom she had been expecting.

"Bren sweetie, are you alright?"

"Angela."

"Sweetie, it's ten o'clock and you're not here. Is everything alright? Thought you were on some sort of case with that new FBI guy. But then, he walked in here, talking about some bones that were found..."

"Ange, stop. I won't be in today," she answered.

"Bren, what's wrong? It's unlike you to not just show up. Are you ill?" The artist asked concerned.

"Don't know when I'll be in. Bye."

"Hello? Bren?"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

It hadn't been thirty minutes when there was knocking on her door. Dragging herself out of bed, she headed to greet her unexpected visitor.

Angela's mouth hung open upon seeing her disheveled looking friend. "Bren? What happened?" Helping her to the sofa, she waited for an answer.

"Nothing," Temperance answered sadly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing? Nothing? Sweetie, look at you. I'm already worried. Tell me what happened. Is it about Booth?"

"What makes you think when I'm feeling down, it has something to do with him?"

"Well, is it?"

Temperance nodded, her tears rolled quickly down her cheeks.

"Tell me about it." Angela wrapped her arm around her. Crying softly, Temperance leant her head on her friend's shoulder.

"When you're ready, you can tell me, okay sweetie?"

"Angela, there's something you need to know."

She listened, but knew, something was going on inside of her. "Sweetie?" She studied her friend's facial expression and grabbed her hand. "Bren, you're scaring me, you're ice cold and pale. Are you feeling alright? What's wrong with you?"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Angela paced the floor of the emergency waiting room, every minute or so, she glanced at her wristwatch. She let out a scream when she felt someone's strong hand grabbed her arm. Ready to throw a punch, she turned quickly as Booth caught her fist in mid-air.

"Booth! It's about time!" She yelled.

"Lower your voice. What the hell happened?" He queried releasing her arm.

"I don't know."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I can guess, but, I'm not a doctor."

"Okay, okay." He breathed deeply and juggled his thoughts. "I'm asking again. What happened? She was fine when I left her yesterday."

"Yeah, I heard about your drunken state," Angela said flatly.

"Never mind that," he said.

"They're checking her out now. Bren wasn't feeling well this morning, hasn't felt well for about a week now. So, this morning, uh, when I went to check on her, she, uh..."

"Angela! Get to the point! Spit it out! Since when are you lacking for words?" Booth glared at her.

She closed her eyes, then opened them with Booth standing closely in front of her.

"What, Angela?" Several thoughts entered his mind, thoughts which frightened him. Was his Bones seriously ill? Was she dying? He didn't want his last words to her was of him yelling as he left her house. Panic suddenly struck him, and for a split second he froze, then, he stepped back away from Angela.

"Booth? She'll be fine," she lied.

"You're not telling me what you know. I've come across many liars in my line of work, and you fit the part."

She readied herself for the explanation of why her friend was rushed to the emergency room, but, sighed a sigh of relief when the attending physician entered the room.

"Doctor, how is she?" They both asked in unison.

"She'll be fine. She's resting comfortably, so, she's unaware of what just happened. She was about six weeks, I'm sorry for her loss, but, she bled too much. She..."

"Loss? What loss?" Booth hollered. But, painfully, he knew the question to his answer.

Angela hugged him, he fought her, but, she clung on to him tightly that he finally collapsed in her arms.

"She was pregnant," he cried.

"Yeah, sweetie, she was." She cupped her hands on his face. "She couldn't tell you. She wanted to, but, she didn't want to stand in the way of your new life. And she also didn't want you to stay just for the sake of the baby. She needs to know. You want me to tell?"

Pulling away from her, he wiped his tears, but, still, it leaked slowly out of his eyes. "No, I will."

**TBC - Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

Booth watched Temperance as she slept peacefully. Pulling a chair next to her bedside, he sat down and buried his face in his hands. Yes, they've been through a lot as partners-in-crime, but, the loss of a baby was something he never imagined. He leant back in his chair terrified. What words could he possibly say to her? Lowering his head, he prayed. What use would it be to pray, she would probably say to him. It's not going to bring their baby back.

An hour passed, her eyes slowly opened, Temperance frowned, confused at first on her whereabouts.

"Hey, you're finally up." He smiled slightly. "You know where you are?"

She nodded. "Booth? Why are you here? What happened to me?" She moaned softly, rubbing her tummy. "I hurt."

He took her hand. "Bones."

"What are you doing here?"

"Angela called me. Bones, listen..."

"Why are you here? Why'd she call you? There's no reason why you should be here."

"Bones, I know about the baby. She had to tell me," he swallowed hard feeling a lump in his throat, a tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. "Bones..."

She stared at him, then lovingly wiped his lone tear away. "What? I'm sorry. I should have told you about the baby." Taking his hand, she laid it on her tummy and smiled. "A baby, Booth. I'm having a baby, your baby."

He kept silent as she laid her hand atop his. "He's in there somewhere. I should have told you, but, then, I found out from Angela that you were leaving."

Gently, Booth pulled his hand away.

"Are you angry with me? You're not saying a thing. What is it, Booth?" A flash of terror ran through her body.

Looking away, he lowered his face to the floor and sniffled.

"Booth?" She said his name nervously. Tears had begun to flow from her eyes.

"Bones, I...you...we..." He wanted to comfort her, but, he himself needed comforting. "The baby...so much blood...you...the baby...there's no baby."

There was no reaction at first, cocking her head, she tried to comprehend what had just been said. Then, reality hit her. "No...no...NO!" She screamed. "Nooooooooooo!

Booth drew her into him and held on to her. "Shhh, it's okay. You're going to be okay. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tearfully they cried.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, pushing him away.

Booth held his hands up. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Bones. I'm here for you. I never wanted this to happen."

"I lost my baby?" She shrieked. "My baby's gone? Gone?"

"Yes. The baby's gone. I'm so very sorry."

"Sorry for what? You already have a child! I don't! I don't have anyone! Nothing in my life is real! This baby was real! I thought I'd never be alone anymore. This child was mine."

He caressed her face. "Bones, stop it. I-I'm sorry. I'm hurting just as much as you are."

She pushed his hand away. "At least you won't be stuck with me. Just leave. I won't stop you from leaving."

"Bones..."

"My name is Temperance Brennan, not Bones. And I'd like you get out of my room and out of my life."

His voice cracked. "Tempe..."

"Didn't you hear me? I said to get out," she said coldly.

Moving forward to her, he embraced her. Immediately pulling away, Temperance hit him hard across the face. The ex-sniper stayed still, fighting the urge to rub the stinging sensation as tears slowly trailed down his reddened face.

He rose from his chair. "Tempe, we'll go through this together. Don't push me out. Please."

"What part don't you understand? You're an intelligent person, read my lips. Get out! You'll only be a reminder of my loss!"

"If it's what you want. I'll get out."

"Yes! I want you out of my life! I don't want you. I want my baby! Bring back my baby! Can you bring my baby back?" She cried out.

"I can't. I wish I could, but, I can't. The baby's gone. There's nothing I can do to bring our baby back."

"No, baby? Then, no you! Get the hell out of my life! Leave me alone, just leave!" She said angrily. "I don't want any memories of you!"

Booth felt as if someone had thrown a blow to his chest. He felt his heart ache. Tears welled up in his eyes. Men don't cry, do they? He asked himself. But, he cried.

"Get out!"

He painfully nodded and walked out of her room and out of her life.

"Booth, sweetie? Where are you going?" Angela stopped him.

"You did hear everything, didn't you? She doesn't want me in her life."

"Ah, sweetie, she's hurting, she didn't mean it." Angela tried to justify her friend's actions.

"And I'm not hurting? It's not only her who's suffering the loss. My baby, too! A baby I never knew about until it was too late."

"Sweetie..."

"She's right. I'll only be a reminder of her loss. Angela? Do something for me, will you?"

"Anything, Booth sweetie, anything you want."

"Take care of her. Will you do that for me? Because I won't be around."

"Seeley Booth! You're leaving? Bren needs you right now! You can't just walk out of her life. Are you crazy? You can't leave!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me. She doesn't want me around. And why should I want to be with someone who doesn't want me."

Booth turned back for one last look at Temperance. He never imagined this would be the final ending of their so-called relationship. He often wondered if she saw herself growing old with him. He wondered no more. Temperance, too, turned for her last look of her supposedly knight-in-shinning amour. He was the father of their baby, a child she would have nurtured and the one who would have made them into a family. This was supposed to have been her "happily forever after", like in fairy tale books. They would have had a billion little reasons for their world to sparkle. But, not everything was meant for happiness.

And they both cried for a future that would never be.

**TBC - Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

She allowed his memories to occupy her thoughts. The sound of Booth's voice repeatedly played in her head. Even if she wanted to, there was no way possible that Temperance could have ridden him out of her mind. He was gone. No attempt was made by either one of them to have contacted each other. It saddened her, regretting and reminiscing her last hurtful conversation with him, she cried. There was no one to blame, but, herself.

Never having slapped anyone before, she could clearly see the shock and hurt on his face as he stood bravely not reacting to her sudden physical anger. Even with Angela's persistence, Temperance adamantly refused on calling him. The loss of their baby caused her much pain, for a parent's greatest treasures are their children.

Like a book, Booth was the pages of her life of hopes and dreams to be entered. Without him, there would be only blank pages of her life. The thought of not seeing him ever again sunk her heart deeply feeling the excruciating pain inside of her.

To have your heart not broken is to pretend not to have one at all. Booth was not one to play pretends of his life. Temperance was and always will be a part of him. It saddened him for their baby would have been a part of them, a special someone they would have called their very own.

If anyone had told him in the very beginning that the forensic anthropologist he had been assigned to would someday break his heart, he would have laughed at the remark. His first impression of her had been cold, not one he could have easily warmed up to. He was mistaken.

Booth cradled his telephone as if it was Temperance he was holding on to. He laid many nights in his darkened room in bed pondering if calling her would be a very good idea. Each time, though, he cowardly put the instrument back onto its base. He then turned to his side sleeping next to nothing.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Angela excitedly entered Temperance's office as the doctor worked busily at her computer. The sound of her door slamming shut got her attention.

"Bren sweetie," she said excitedly. "Guess who's back in town? I'll give you one guess."

"I'm in no mood for guessing games, Angela. Aren't you suppose to be sketching that..."

"Booth's back!" She yelled out cheerfully. "He's back, Bren!"

"Oh," Temperance said with no emotions. Yet, she clearly felt her heart flutter at the sound of his name.

"Say something, sweetie. He's back. I bumped into him at the shopping mall last night with Parker. He's back. I mean, not for good, but, for a few days. Oh, Bren, aren't you excited?"

"Well, Angela, it seems that you're the excited one. He's here to visit his son, not me."

"Yes, but, I'm sure he'll be calling you."

"Oh? Did he even mention me at all?"

"Uh, well, no, but.."

"Ange, he never mentioned my name, so what makes you think he'll be contacting me?"

The artist shrugged. "I just know."

"Whatever we had is a thing of the past. There's nothing, no reason for him to...," she sighed sadly. "He left without saying goodbye."

"How did you expect him to say goodbye? After what was said at the hospital? I told you to call him before he left."

"You blame me, Ange? I was hurting, I-I, oh Ange, he was hurting, too. But, everything was about me losing the baby. I was angry, and I needed to blame someone. It was his baby, too. I hurt him terribly."

"Yes, you did. But, he's back! Call him, sweetie. Just call him. It's been two months since you two have seen each other."

"No, I can't. He probably hates me for what I said. I was mean, hurtful, insensitive, I said things I didn't mean and I hated the whole world at that moment. Sometimes, I still do. And now I'll just have to suffer the consequences."

A soft knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"It must be Jack. He told me to make it quick. Something about your new case he needs to talk to you about."

Angela headed to the door as the knocks grew louder. "Okay, okay, Jack. We're done here!" She yelled out flinging the door wide open. Gasping, she yelled out his name. "Booth"!

"Yeah, it's me." He looked beyond her and waved at the sitting form. "Can I come in?"

"Yes, yes! Come right in!" Angela said pulling his arm.

"I was asking Bones, since this is her office." He said turning to her, then brought his attention to the anthropologist. "How are you, Bones...Temperance?"

She only nodded.

"I can't say I'm fine. I haven't been since I left." Booth felt Angela's presence hovering over him. "Do you mind?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, sweetie. She's all yours!" Exiting the office, she closed the door.

Rising from her chair, Temperance walked around her desk stopping in the middle of the room. "Then, why did you?"

"Why did I what?"

"Leave."

"I told you it was a transfer."

"What made you want to transfer out-of-state, anyway?"

"I don't know, don't ask me hard questions, Tempe. I just dropped by to say hello".

"Hello."

"Did you miss me?" He asked point blank.

"What?"

"I said did you miss me? I've missed you. And I didn't like the way we said goodbye."

"There were no goodbyes. You just left. Left me alone to deal with our loss."

"Oh, now it's our loss. You made it seem like you were the only one grieving."

"I know."

"I have feelings, too, Bones."

"I know. Bones. I haven't heard that in such a long time."

"You hate that pet name of yours? You would rather I call you Dr. Brennan?"

She smiled slightly. "No."

"I miss that smile of yours, you hardly ever smile."

"Well, there's nothing in my life for me to smile about."

"Not even me?"

Temperance crinkled her forehead. "Why are you here?"

"Just wanted to see you again. And if maybe, we could have dinner tonight? Or something?"

She pondered his invitation.

"Bones? There were a lot of things that were left unsettled."

"Like what?"

Booth moved toward her. "You want to go out or not?"

Her gesture surprised him. Instead of the stinging sensation which left a mark on his cheek, he felt the smoothness of her hand as she gently caressed his face. "I'm sorry, Seeley, I never meant to hit you."

"I know." Taking her hand in his, he kissed her palm. "So, about tonight?"

"Are you back for good?" Her blue eyes glistened awaiting his answer.

"No. I go back in a couple of days."

Jerking her hand away from him, she took a few steps back. "Then what's the use of going out to dinner? You'll be gone in a few days. Maybe, we should just leave everything as is. Sorry, Booth. I don't live on false hopes."

**TBC - Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

Temperance looked through her peephole and mumbled to herself upon seeing who her unexpected and uninvited visitor on the other side of her door.

"Booth," she said as she opened the door.

He smiled cheerfully.

"Hey, since you didn't want to go out to dinner, I brought dinner here to you. So, where shall I set up?" He asked inviting himself in.

"Booth, about dinner, no is no."

"You have to eat, I have to eat, so, why not we eat together? I'll set up the table, you just relax and I'll call you when everything is ready."

The ex-sniper hurriedly into the dining room with his armload of goodies before the anthropologist could object to his dinner arrangement.

"How does italian sound to you?" He hollered from the dining area. "Cesar salad, positano rigatoni and wine."

"I not hungry," she yelled, making her way to him. "Just get out."

Ignoring her, he unpacked their dinner, placing them on the dining table. "Grab a couple of wine glasses since you're here."

"What? Listen to me. I'm not hungry. I don't feel like company. I didn't invite you here."

"You want to forget about me, is that it, Temperance? I don't want to forget about you. You're my life."

"Yes, that's why you moved away."

Ignoring her remark, Booth pulled a chair, flopping himself down. "Well, I'm famished. You're welcome to join me. There's lots of food. Wine glass? Or should I drink this out of here?" He asked holding his bottle of wine.

Walking away, Temperance returned with two glasses. She poured their drinks, then, quietly sat across of him. They ate in silence until Booth spoke up.

"I see you were hungry. Glad the food didn't go to waste," he smiled.

"When are you leaving?" She asked in her dead-toned voice with no facial expression.

"In two days. I promised Parker to take him to the zoo. How about if I pick you up tomorrow and you join us?" He flashed a smile.

"He's your son, you made this trip to see him, so it should be your time with him. Considering, the poor child sees you only on a part-time basis."

"I'm trying to do the best I can. He knows I love him and he understands. So, how about joining us?"

She shook her head, rose from her chair proceeding to clear the table.

"Temperance? Come on," he persisted.

"I don't do family things," she snapped impatiently. "I would have had a family, but, I don't. Remember?"

Taken aback, he sat speechless. He then, gulped down his drink, wiped his mouth with the paper napkin, then stood up.

"Alright. Alright, you win. And you're going to keep punishing me for that?" He snapped at her.

"No. I won't keep punishing you for it. Because you won't be around for me to keep blaming you! Why? Why did you leave? I wanted you here. I wanted you here with me!"

"You have a funny way of showing it!" Booth stomped his way into the living room and looked out of the window disgusted. He could see the writer's reflection from the glass. She stood directly behind him. Lightly, her fingers touched the back of her neck.

"I never wanted to love you, Booth."

He made no attempt to move. "You love me? Then don't. It would solve everything. And I can merrily go on with my life without worrying about you. I'm tired of this," he whispered. "Of everything."

"You're tired of me, Booth?"

Looking over his shoulder at her, he shrugged. "Sometimes," he said, turning to face her. "Sometimes, I wish I never met you. And I'm sure you've felt the same way."

"At times," she answered truthfully. "So, what do you want to do about this...this situation?"

"I'll leave it up to you. Whatever you want, do whatever you want. I won't fight you. If you don't want me in your life anymore, just say it. On the times I'm here to visit Parker, I won't contact you, if it's what you want. And if it's me you want, you'll have to understand I just got transferred, I won't be moving back here for awhile."

"Long-distance romance? I can't do it. You're there, I'm here...I can't..."

"I can't offer you any other options." He stared at her.

"You never asked me, Booth. You never asked me to join you. Why?" She tugged at his shirt.

"Look, Temperance, I..."

"It's Bones."

"What? Thought you didn't like me calling you that."

"I miss you calling me Bones. Call me Bones."

"Bones," softly, he said.

"I'll say it again. You never asked me to join you."

He laughed. "Yeah, right, the great Dr. Temperance Brennan would suddenly leave her job, pack up her things and join me. Good one, Temperance."

"It's Bones."

"Whatever your name is."

"Yes."

"Yes to what?"

"If you asked me to join you, I'd say yes immediately. Because Booth, there will always be other jobs for me, but, there won't be any other you for me." 

**TBC - Chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10

"There won't be any other you for me." Booth repeated and smiled. "So, are you going to start on a song now?"

Temperance had a confused look on her face. "What?"

The special agent drew her into him. "Well, if it was the movies, like the oldies, that's when the guy and girl starts singing to each other."

The anthropologist frowned.

"Never mind, I forgot, you don't watch television." He tightened his hold on her, leaving no space between them.

"What happens after the song?" She asked.

"They kiss and then the movie credits starts rolling."

"Like this?" Capturing his mouth, she pressed her lips on his. After what seemed like a million seconds, they broke apart and gasped for air.

"Missed me?"

Temperance nodded. "I never wanted you to leave. I waited and you never came back. Those words, awful words I said to you at the hospital, I'm sorry. If I could take it back, I would. I'm sorry for giving you so much grief. I've been lonely. So lonely without you."

"Me, too," passionately, he kissed her.

"Take me with you, Booth. There's nothing holding me back here. Just take me with you."

He shook his head. "No, I can't. I mean, I'd like to, but, you can't just leave your job and everything here."

"There's nothing here for me. You're my family. I'll follow you wherever you'll be."

Booth held her hand and led her to the sofa. Sighing deeply, he cradled Bones in his arms. "Parker's here, you're here. This is the stupidest decision I've ever made. I shouldn't have left."

"But, you did," she said, tucking her head under his chin. "Stay here. Don't leave me."

"Bones, listen to me. I'll think of something. I'll try to see if I could transfer back here. I can't promise you, but, let's see what happens."

"In the meantime, you'll be so far away." She almost sounded child-like and it broke his heart.

"We can email each other every night."

"No. No emails. It wouldn't be the same as listening to your voice."

"Okay, I'll call you every night. Right before you go to bed. I'll kiss you goodnight over the telephone."

"I'd like to stay like this in your arms forever. I've made a mess of things, didn't I? You wouldn't have left if I didn't push you away. I rarely cry, but, you make me cry, every night. I thought I'd never see you again. Thought you were gone for good."

"I love you, Bones."

"Don't say you love me unless it's forever."

"I'll say it again. I love you, Bones. And there's nothing that's going to tear us apart."

"I love you, too, Booth."

"You want me to stay the night?"

**TBC - Chapter 11**

**Author's Note: I can't think of anything else at the moment. I'm suffering from a touch of writer's block. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

"You're smiling," Angela said.

Temperance shrugged.

"Well, sweetie, you've been smiling lately. Is that hunk of your man transferring back soon? It's been months and to tell you the truth, I'd be getting a lot restless by now. You know what I mean?" The artist winked.

"It's alright. We do email and talk on the telephone a lot."

"Oh. You're satisfied with just phone sex?" Angela laughed.

"We do no such thing." Yet, the doctor giggled softly. "You know, Ange, I have a week's vacation coming up and I've already made arrangements to visit Booth. And we'll see what happens then."

The anthropologist glanced at her wristwatch and grabbed her handbag. "He's working on some sort of case for the next few days, so, he'll be calling me when he's done. So, are you ready for lunch?"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

The days were long, but, the nights were even longer. After a week had passed,Temperance assured herself Booth's reason for having not called was due to his busy schedule. By the second week, she had begun to panic inside.

She tossed and turned in bed. Each time she called his cell, his voicemail was definitely not what she had wanted to hear. Worse case scenarios entered her mind, and it gave her a frightening feeling, as happy as she had been with him, it terrified her that something would suddenly cut through their happiness. Afterall, he was in the law enforcement business, and everyday was a matter of life and death situation.

It was midnight. The thought of calling Angela entered her mind. Somehow, her friend had a way of making her feel at ease, but, decided against it. Ridiculous, she told herself, giving Booth the benefit of the doubt on why he had not contacted her after two weeks.

"Nothing will ever tear us apart," he would always say.

But, something had. Temperance felt it. Somewhere along the way something had gone wrong. Booth would have called her by now. What possible reason was there for him to not have contacted her.

Flashback

Soft music played in the background. He gave her a passionate embrace. They both swayed to the music. She shut her eyes, and took a deep breath. Feeling the warmth of his lips on hers, Temperance opened her mouth slightly, which gave him entrance for his tongue to slowly meet up with hers.

"Wait for me," he said on their last night together.

Her blue eyes twinkled at him. "I'll wait for you," she whispered.

End Of Flashback

"Nothing will ever tear us apart." She heard his voice in her.

Not being able to shrug off the bad feeling, she held her breath. Nonsense, she told herself. She was just being paranoid. Then, her telephone rang.

Tonight was the night.

**TBC - Chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

Angela pounded on Temperance's front door. The door flung wide open and she stared at her best friend.

"Bren sweetie. Are you all right?" The artist asked as she hugged the anthropologist. "Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate. Would you like that? Or some coffee? Or whatever?"

"No, thank you. I don't want anything. I...I just want him to come home. It's been two weeks, but, it seems like an eternity." Sorrow filled her voice.

"Sit," Angela commanded, as she led the doctor to the living room sofa. "Okay, tell me exactly what that telephone call was about."

"Nothing much. Booth had left my telephone number in the event of an emergency. Oh, Ange, he's missing. Instead of waiting for his partner, he headed out alone on a tip and never returned," she said, burying her face into her hands. "I know something's happened. I can feel it."

"No, nothing's happened to Booth. He said he'll be back to you and he will. There must be some logical explanation on why he hasn't been calling."

"But, he hasn't contacted anyone else at the agency. No one knows of his whereabouts."

Angela held Temperance's hands in hers. "What happens next?" She asked, hiding the terror in her voice, hoping Booth would not be a statistic of missing persons.

"I don't know, Angela. They said to just wait. They do have a lead regarding his latest case, and they'll go from there. Nothing more."

"Okay, I'll be here with you until we hear something. I won't leave your side. Okay, sweetie?"

"What if Seely never comes back? It took us so long to be together, and now it's just going to end suddenly. I guess nobody ever does live happily forever after, do they, Ange?" She wiped her tears which flowed freely on her cheeks.

"Sweetie, he will come back. There are reasons why you two are together now and it's not going to end suddenly. You'll have a reunion. I promise. Okay, Bren?" Angela said, only she hadn't believe the lies that had come out of her mouth. She feared for Booth's life, and worried about her friend's well-being.

"I know you so well, Ange, and you don't believe a thing you just said to me. Don't lie to me. Tell me you're as worried as I am. Tell me, something terrible has happened. Tell me he's leaving me a widow and we're not even married. Parker will be fatherless." Temperance had begun to panic.

"Stop it, sweetie. Just stop it! Stop talking nonsense. Do you hear me? I won't let you talk like this."

"Ange?"

"What, sweetie?"

"I've never believed in God, never believed in praying, but, Seely does. I know it's going against my belief, but, maybe it's time for me to start believing. Could you help me pray? Teach me how to pray? Please?" Tears trickled down her face. "Angela?"

"Oh, sweetie."

**TBC - Chapter 13**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me such a long time in updating. But, I'm back. Next chapter will be longer.**


	13. Chapter 13

Booth laid on a bed, his hands were chained to the bed post. With the rattling sound of keys, he focused his sunken dark browns toward the locked door. His captor dressed in black reminded him of a grownup version of Wednesday Adams of The Adams Family with her dark hair styled in pigtails.

She presented him with two bowls of sugar frosted flakes and two glasses of orange juice. "Morning, sir. I bring you breakfast. How was your night?"

The ex-sniper jiggled his handcuffs. "What do you think? I've had better nights."

"Alright, sir, you know the routine. I unlock your handcuffs, you head to the bathroom, do your business and then you come back here so we can have breakfast together."

"And if I don't? What will they do to me? I'm assuming you're just doing what you are told to do. Tending to me. You're just as much a prisoner as I am."

"Please, sir," she whispered. "Just do as I say. Then nothing will happen to you."

"I don't even know how long I've been here. I've lost track of time. Where am I?"

"Let's just say you stumbled into an area you weren't supposed to be at."

"You don't seem to fit into that group out there in the next room. What line of business are they in? Why am I kept captive? I was minding my own business and I'm sorry I stumbled into your territory. I took a wrong detour."

"And you call yourself an FBI agent," she mumbled as she unlocked his handcuffs. "It's good you don't say too much to them. I haven't told them who you are." Holding a 9mm in her hand, she motioned him toward the bathroom. "There are clean change of clothing for you. Oh, I guess you know the routine by now. And no monkey business."

After ten minutes, Booth weakly walked out of the bathroom.

"Come sit," she said as she patted the bed.

Booth obeyed her command. He watched her as she poured milk over the frosted flakes. "Eat."

"I'm getting a little tired of cereal. Even my little boy doesn't eat this for breakfast."

She raised her eyes to him. "You have a son. What's his name?"

"Parker. What's yours?"

"Does it matter?" She sipped her juice.

"You don't seem as bad as your companions. Are you in trouble? What are you doing with them? Drug ring? Witness protection program? What?"

"Finish your breakfast. Best you don't know anything."

Booth stared at her. "I can't seem to figure you out. There's something not right about you. You don't belong here. And you're dressed like a character out of an old television series."

"Mr. Booth, I haven't said anything to them about who you are and what you do. I disposed your wallet and gun where no one will be able to find them. To them, you're just some stupid moron who lost his way and stumbled into something you shouldn't have."

He took a spoonful of his cereal and stayed quiet for several seconds. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why not expose me? Who are you? Why are you holding out on my identity to your friends, miss?"

"It's Nikki. The name's Nikki. You ask too many questions. Just hurry up and eat your breakfast before someone comes checking up on us."

Booh licked his spoon, pointing it toward her. "You're undercover, aren't you?"

Her eyes widened, but, she ignored his question. She then got up from her sitting position. "You need one more trip to the bathroom before I handcuff you again?"

"No need, too, Nikki. I'll holler if I need to go. It doesn't make sense, you don't make sense. You're undercover, right?"

"Agent Booth. Interrogation? I didn't come in here to be interrogated."

"And you use words like you're in law enforcement."

Rushing toward the door, Nikki turned back to Booth. "You talk too much. See you at lunch time."

**TBC - Chapter 14**


	14. Chapter 14

As Booth rolled onto his side, the springs of the mattress creaked. He felt a warm soft body next to him. Murmuring softly, he said her name. "Bones." He stirred a bit. Again, he called out her name. "Bones."

He was greeted by the sound of a familiar voice.

"I've been watching you sleep," she said, grinning at him. "Wake up from your fantasy, this is reality."

The FBI agent opened his eyes. "What?" It took several seconds before he realized where he was. "What are you...oh, it's you, Wednesday."

"Told you the name's Nikki. Who is this Bones you were dreaming about? By the way you were smiling in your sleep, I'm assuming she's someone waiting for you at home. Bones? Don't you ever call people by their real names?"

"So, what's for lunch? Wait, don't tell me, tuna fish sandwich? Again? You're so predictable, Wednesday."

Unlocking his handcuffs, she pointed to the bathroom. "By the look on your sleeping face, I assume you were just about to have a wet dream," she laughed.

"I was not," he too, laughed. "Hey," he hollered to her from the bathroom. "You're actually pretty when you smile. You should smile more often."

"What are you jabbering about?" she asked, fluffing his pillow into place.

"I said you're pretty..."

"I heard you. Never mind the sweet talks, you're still in captivity. Don't spill any food on the bed, I just put fresh sheets on," she said.

Booth grabbed her by the arm. "Who the hell are you? You make like we're in a hotel. Who the hell puts on fresh sheets for their kidnapped victims?"

"Let go of my arm or I'll blast your head off," she warned.

Booth released her immediately, flopping himself back onto the bed.

"And for your information, I thought you needed a change of menu." Nikki lifted the cover off of his plate. "You're having pasta today."

Picking his fork up, Booth poked at his food. "Canned spaghetti? You'd make a perfect babysitter for my kid, he loves this. It's only because his mother feeds it to him. I hate this stuff."

"Your wife doesn't cook?"

"I have no wife, she's the mother of my son."

"So, you cook for Parker?"

"Sometimes."

"Who's Bones?"

"Someone who's very worried about me by now," he told his captor. He held his fork to her. "Want some?"

Pushing his hand away, she grinned. "You eat it. You'll need all the energy when we break out of this place."

"We? Okay, whose side are you on? Wednesday, are you in some sort of trouble? Are you being forced against your will on staying here? Tell me."

"I've said enough. Just eat. I'll come back later to pick up your tray," she said, walking away from him.

"Hey, Wednesday!"

"What?"

Booth dangled the handcuffs. "You're forgetting to cuff me."

"I'll be back later," she said, existing out the door.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"Aww, come on, sweetie, you've got to eat something. Say, ahhhh," Angela said, as she tried to feed the anthropologist a sandwich.

"No, Ange, I'm not very hungry at the moment," she said tearfully.

"You've got to eat. You're so frail. When Booth comes back, he won't recognize you. Eat," the artist demanded.

"Maybe later. I do have work to do. Could you close my door on your way out?"

"Okay, I guess that's a hint that you'd like to be left alone? Oh, sweetie, it will be alright. I promise you that Booth will be back to you in no time. After what you two had gone through, he'll be back."

"Maybe, it wasn't meant to be. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have left. He wouldn't be missing."

"Tempe! Listen to me. You two belong together. You know, they're working hard on this case. The FBI will find him, then, he'll be back to you." Angela smiled, although a flicker of worry danced in her head.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Booth finished up his lunch, and walked around the empty room. The window had been chained from the outside. There was no way of escaping. Sighing loudly, he laid back onto the bed, staring at nothing in particular. Slipping his hands under the pillow, the ex-sniper was surprised to find his cellphone. He stared at it for a moment, then, realized Nikki had put it there for a purpose. But, why? He questioned himself. He couldn't understand her motive. Had she had a change of heart? There were so many questions flashing through his head. Who was this mystery person? Why was she helping him now?

He stared at his phone. After a couple of minutes, he hit number one on his speed dial, and waited.

**TBC - Chapter 15**


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello," said a tiny voice.

"Hey, Parker, it's me, daddy," said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Daddy?"

"That's right, son. It's me. It's daddy."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, it's me." The corner's of his mouth turned upward upon hearing his son's voice. "It's me, Parker. It's daddy."

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy! It's my daddy on the phone," Parker hollered. "Daddy!" He screamed excitedly into the mouthpiece.

"Parker! What are you talking about? Who's on the telephone?" Rebecca asked in puzzlement. "Who is it?"

"It's daddy, mommy! Daddy! Here!" The little boy nearly dropped the telephone as he handed it over to his mother.

"Hello?"

"Rebecca, it's me. Booth!"

"Booth, my god, Booth! Where are you? Everyone's been worried sick about you. I thought for sure you were dead!"

"That's just great, Rebecca, say it louder so Parker can hear you." He whispered.

"Booth, why are you whispering, I can barely hear you."

"Listen, I'm fine..."

"What?"

"I said, I'm fine..."

"Hold on, Parker, let me finish talking to daddy," she told her little boy as he tugged at his mother's skirt. "Well, I'm glad you're fine...

"Just listen, will you? I have no time for chit-chat."

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to make sure, can you hear me now?"

"Yes, loud and clear."

"I just wanted to hear Parker's voice. Wanted to make sure he's alright. Look, listen, I don't know how long more or if I'll be able to get out of this..."

"He's fine, Booth. Where are you? He's anxious to see you. Stop it, Parker! Quit jumping on the sofa!"

Booth continued. "I don't know how long until I get out of this mess, I just wanted to call Parker first before anyone else. Just tell him I'm fine and hope to be home soon."

"Booth, you alright?" Rebecca had suddenly realized his unexpected phone call was somewhat limited. "You seem pressed for time."

"Don't want to worry everyone. Look, I have to make another call. Put Parker on the phone."

"Booth, where are you?" Rebecca demanded.

"I don't know!' He raised his voice, hoping no one had heard him in the other room. "Put him on!"

"Daddy? When are you coming home? Come home and play with me, okay? Daddy? Okay?" Parker pleaded.

"Soon, Parker. I'll be home soon. I love you," he said tearfully.

"Love you, daddy."

"Daddy's coming home soon, mommy," he said, putting the telephone back on its base. He batted his eyes. "Mommy, can we call Dr. Bones? Tell her that my daddy's coming home!"

"Oh sweetheart, she must know. Let's not bother her. Did daddy sound alright to you?"

"Uh-huh" He begged. "Pleaseeeeee? Dr. Bones? Please?"

The ringing of the telephone startled Temperance. After taking in a deep breath, she slowly exhaled, and hoped it was Booth as usual.

"Dr. Bones?"

"Parker, hello. How are you?" Besides feeling pain due to the circumstances, she felt even worse for Parker regarding his missing father.

"Dr. Bones! Dr. Bones! I talked to my daddy! He's coming home soon. He's coming home!" He exclaimed with Rebecca standing on the side of him. "Here, talk to mommy! Mommy! Tell her! Tell her daddy's coming home!"

"Parker, wait!" The anthropologist called out.

"Hello, Temperance? Sorry, Parker, couldn't wait to tell you. But, then, I'm sure Booth must have called you first."

Silence deafened the telephone lines.

"Temperance? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here," the doctor answered. "I haven't heard from Booth or anyone regarding him. But, then, of course, I'm not the mother of his child."

"Oh," Rebecca said as she stared at her son.

**TBC - Chapter 16**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with other projects...but, I'm back. Hope you're still interested in this story. Thanks for your patience. Sorry, this is such a short chapter.**

"Okay, Romeo, times up," Nikki said, as she entered quietly.

"Why, Wednesday?" Booth asked.

"Why what?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

Booth held up his cell phone. "Why?"

"Well, I'd figure most people in trouble would call someone who could actually help them out of their mess, but, I figured you'd probably call your little boy first. In fact, I was so sure of it. So, did you?"

"Yes, I did. How did you guess he'd be the first one I'd call."

"Because I would have done the same thing if I had another chance. You were talking about your son and...you're a good father. Calling him before anyone. He comes first in your life."

"You have children?"

"A boy. Five years old. Only I don't know where he is. My ex-husband took him away because my work came before them. Besides, it is dangerous. And I've regretted it...now, I don't know where they are. He probably doesn't know me anymore," NIkki said sadly, not knowing she had revealed a little too much of herself.

"What does it take to melt that heart of yours? I asked myself of you. It's your child," Booth said softly.

"Look, I've said enough. Hand over your cell phone," she said.

"Your ex-husband took your little boy away from you because your work is dangerous. What work? A drug dealer? Or undercover? I'm guessing undercover. And right now you need my help as much as I need yours. I'm saying you're in a little too deep with these guys. Am I right?" Booth waited for an answer, but, none came.

His captor stared at him unsure if she could trust him or not.

"Nikki! Tell me! I can help. Trust me!"

"I don't trust anyone...especially a stupid agent as you. Any normal person would have called authorities by now. But, no, you called your son. Tell me, if he'll be able to call the FBI. Tell me he'll be able to get help for us," she said, changing her demeanor.

"Look I was about to call...," Booth looked down at his cell. "It's dead. I just had enough time to call Parker. Do you have a charger?"

"Do I look like I would have one on me?" she snapped. "At least you got hold of your son. Now, he doesn't have to worry about you for awhile."

"Damned you! You're unpredictable...like the weather! I'm tired of your games! Who the hell are you?"

"What's it to you? You do as I say and nothing will happen to you, that is if nothing happens to me," she said, pointing her gun at him.

"What are you going to do, shoot me? Who'll help you if you do? Those goons out there? Where the hell do they go? In and out, in and out. Why can't you just leave? There's a lot of missing pieces to be filled in. Put the gun down, Wednesday, Nikki or whatever the hell is your name!" Booth said, but, held his breath unsure if she would actually use it on him.

Nikki lowered her gun, and looked toward the closed door, as if afraid someone would suddenly walk in. "My name is Nikki Marini...and I'm an undercover FBI agent. And I need your help."

**TBC - Chapter 17**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I'm back. A thousand apologies for having neglected this story. Hope there are still readers interested in this.**

Booth ran his fingers through his much needed haircut. His eyes widened, jaws dropped.

"Close your mouth. Heard of me, I'm assuming?" the undercover agent asked.

"Nikki Marini? You're Nikki Marini! The agency had given you up for dead. You never contacted anyone. Two years is a long time to be undercover. You were the subject of conversations in several states. There were talks you ran off with..." Booth hesitated.

She lowered her head. "The talks were right. I don't know what I was thinking...what my heart was thinking. He was dangerously charming." Nikki confided, and exhaled deeply, unaware she had been holding her breath.

"Was?" The ex-sniper raised an eyebrow.

"With all the drug dealings going on, I was afraid one wrong move, and he'd be killed. Instead, he died in a boating accident three months ago. I was there. And I couldn't help him. Died in my arms." She sat herself down on the crumpled bed. Tears escaped from the corners of her hazel-colored eyes.

Booth crouched down in front of her. "Did he know who you were?"

Nikki shrugged. "I'm not sure. His last words were "I love you" and "I know."

The FBI Agent held her hands. "Now, you're ready to leave and don't know how. You know too much. I'm sorry for your loss."

Nikki nodded, then caught herself. Pulling away, she hissed. "I don't need your sympathy. I don't need anyone!"

"You know, when we get out of this, the agency..."

"I know! I know what will happen! I'm not a moron! I'll be interrogated, I'll be stripped of my...I know I'll no longer be one of you!" she hollered.

Booth spoke in a low toned voice. "You know what undercover means? Secret investigations. Where was it in the book that says you're to fall in love with your assigned case? But, it just happens, sometimes. Our hearts are like magnets, and they attach themselves to someone you least expect."

Nikki placed her hand on Booth's chest, pushing him hard against the floor. "You think you're an expertise on love? The guy who calls someone "Bones". Mr. Romantic, are you?"

Booth laid on the floor. "So, why the black outfit?"

"Well, stupid! I'm in mourning, what do you think? You think I like looking like Wednesday Adams?"

"The pigtails?"

"Pigtails, ponytails, what's the difference?" she snapped. Her voice softened. "He loved my long flowing hair. He'd run his fingers through them. He was a chemist. He didn't do drugs...was very well educated," she defended him.

"I see. So, he's not the typical druggie. He was the one with the brains. How stupid could you have been?" Booth snickered, jumping to his feet. "Why didn't you just leave when he died?"

"I don't know! Sorry, I'm telling you all of this! I don't even know why I'm confiding in you!"

"Because, I'm your only way out. Tell me this."

"Depends on what." Nikki placed her hands on her hips.

Booth moved in closely. "If he hadn't died, would have stayed with him? Were you happy living like this? Under an assumed name? I'm guessing he didn't know your real name."

"Rhanda Covers. He called me Rhandi."

"Covers?" he laughed. "Like undercover."

Nikki pulled out her Smith and Wesson 9mm, and jabbed it into Booth. He swallowed hard, feeling the rapid pounding in his heart.

"Nikki, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Put the gun down," he spoke calmly, although he feared for his life.

She smiled with her eyes rather than with her mouth with all her glory. "Make me," she replied in a throaty voice.

"Nikki, I said put the gun down."

"Why don't you just shut your mouth? I shouldn't have said anything to you and let you rot here!"

"Like you are right now? I'm your ticket out. Aren't I?"

Lowering her gun, she whispered. "Can you take me home now?"

Booth laughed. "Yeah, sure. We walk out of here while your entourage are out there, and they'll blast our heads off."

"They're not, they won't. It's rarely there's no one here. This is one of the times. So, we should hurry. Can't waste any time. I want to go home."

"What? No one's here? And you're standing here yapping to me?" he shouted, pacing the floors.

"Catch"! She threw his gun to him. "Good catch! Now, let's go! You'll soon be with your son, and that Bones creature." Nikki opened the bedroom door, Booth followed closely behind.

**TBC - Chapter 18**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for the long absence in continuing this story. Thank you all for your patience. It's been years since I've updated this story. **

"Don't cuff her," Booth said. "She's a victim herself."

"You know the rules. Agent Marini has to be taken into custody, no special treatment, you know that." The young FBI agent clicked the handcuffs tightly on the woman's wrists.

"Not that tight, you idiot!" Booth hollered. "She's been through a lot!"

"Thank you, Booth for everything. I'll be just fine," Nikki said, slightly smiling. "I remember the routine. Go and reunite with your son."

"I'll help you in anyway, Wednesday."

"It's Nikki," she corrected.

"I know. But, you'll always be my Wednesday. I'll help you find your son. You can count on me." He gave her a warm hug.

"Thank you very much." The dark-haired FBI agent held up her hands. "I don't think he'd want to see his mommy in handcuffs."

"Hey, don't you worry. Things will work out. I can promise you that, okay?" Booth said, rubbing his unshaven face.

Nikki nodded. She looked over Booth's shoulder, and smiled. "I'm assuming that's Parker. Take care of him, Booth. I'll see you around."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Parker flung his arms around his father. Wet kisses covered Booth's face. "You're back. I sure missed you."

Booth hugged his son warmly. "Miss you, too." He held Parker tightly in his arms.

"Daddy, not too hard," the little boy said, pulling away. "I can't breathe."

"Sorry, it's just that I missed you so much."

"Was that lady your friend?" Parker asked. "How come they're taking her away in handcuffs? Did she do something wrong, daddy?"

"Well." Booth turned toward Nikki. "It's fixable. She'll be alright."

"Hello, Rebecca," Booth said. "How are you?"

"Glad you're here. We...Parker and I have been worried," Rebecca said. "We may not be together anymore, but you're still my son's father."

"Goodbye, Booth," Nikki said, as she was led into another room.

"I'll be right back," he told Rebecca.

"Hey! You'll be fine, Nikki. You didn't kill anyone, you didn't do anything wrong other than falling in love with the wrong person."

"Thank you, Booth. But he wasn't the wrong person for me, I never regretted having been with him. He really loved me, and I loved him."

Booth nodded. "I know."

"It wasn't something I had planned on and certainly wasn't expecting," Nikki said.

"Feelings are fine, it's when you act on it is when you may sometimes suffer the consequences," Booth said.

"I betrayed the agency. But we can't control our hearts, can we?"

"No, we can't. I wished we could have met under different circumstances. We would have worked well together, Agent Marini."

"I think so, too, Agent Booth. You take care of yourself."

"I'll be in touch. I really mean it." Booth hugged her one last time before the younger FBI agent led her away. He watched them until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What?" he asked, turning quickly. "Bones," he said.

**TBC - Chapter 19**


End file.
